eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
"Remembrances - Berrox" (House Item)
}} Book Text This odd tome appears to be a chronicle of some sorts. You're not sure who, what, or where it's about, however. At first it appeared as if it was written in a different language, but the more you look at it, the more you realize it actually was transcribed in your native tongue this whole time. Unfortunately, most of the pages have been ripped out of the book. The two words on the cover of the book are "Remembrances - Berrox". The obelisk appeared in the center of the marketplatz on Jallows Day. A great black structure, it spindled higher into the sky than any of the surrounding buildings. At first the citizens of our capital, Darrow's Hollow, had believed it to be some sort of elaborate magical prank. We couldn't have been more wrong. At first King Adan summoned all of the wise men of magical learning. They came from far and near - from the desert lands or Naragin to the floating jungles of the Desolation. Not one of these great wizards could explain what it was or how it came to be. Then King Adan summoned forth all of the bards and jongleurs to see if they had any tales of this forbidding structure. Listening to endless hours of tales of boldness and courage, the King came to the conclusion that they knew as much as the wizards. Finally King Adan called upon all of priests of the Heavenly Pantheon to ask their frightening gods for some insight. After hearing gruesome threats of death and destruction, the King remembered why his ancestors drove the holy men into the wilds. It would seem as if no one could answer the mystery of the obelisk. Messages would come from the marketplatz of frightening creatures lurking near the stalls at night. Being described as creatures straight out of nightmares, the good King feared for his people and began sending adventurers to do combat with these horrors. This would continue until the day that Ultor Szanvon would appear before the court, proclaiming he knew the secrets of the obelisk. Ultor explained to King Adan that the answer lay not with magic or gods or stories, but rather with his ancestors. He claimed to know how to speak with the dead and offered to show the King how to do the same. Both intrigued and at his wit's end, the King agreed to listen to this stranger. For then next month, the king would watch as Ultor would speak with the spirits and would reveal their secrets to the ruler. Ultor would rise to the position of Chancellor, both due to his wisdom and also coincidental deaths among the king's advisors. In the end, Ultor told the king that it was time for the regent to learn the answers of increasingly menacing obelisk. Chancellor Ultor advised King Adan that his forefathers, kings of times gone by, would know about the truth of the obelisk. Knowing the answers were close at hand, the King ordered his squires to bring him the oaken box from within his sleeping chambers. Inside held the key to the burial crypts of the noble line of the Adan Kings - King's Rest. Preparing for a long journey to the mausoleum of the ancient kings, the Chancellor advised that it should be only the King and himself who went. Claiming that the spirits of the fallen regents would be offended at being disturbed by anyone other than nobility, Ultor and King Adan were the only ones to enter the Crypts of King's Rest. And thus is the tale of how the people of Berrox would lose their king in these dark days. The obelisk still stands within the center of the twisted ruins of Darrow's Hollow, having never changed. Just as we lost our king in his search for answers to the obelisk, so too would we lose armies great and small in their own search. Countless parties of adventurers have ventured into that now opened doorway on the side of that blackened obelisk... but none have yet to return. Credits